Player intro pack
You are an adventurer, a professional explorer and trouble-shooter. You have decided to join the throng of people exploring the lands around Al Madena, now the sandstorm has abated. Your reasons for adventuring are your own. Perhaps you're in search of wealth, fame, the glory of your god, or some darker reason. Whatever your reason, you're not one of the many adventurers seeking to tame the vast wilderness of the World that Is, making it safe for civilisation once again. The City of Al Madena You live in Al Madena, the city-state, protected from a magical cataclysm and two hundred years of sandstorms by a great shield. They’ve finally abated, and adventurers are needed to venture outside. For more information, see Al Madena. Important Personages Her Majesty Zara, sultana of Al Madena, a human. She has brought the city through times of trial and is known for her intelligence and fencing skill. Sabir, Steward/Secretary/PA for Zara. Her buisness first approach to life has given her a great job... And no friends. Gozu, Guard Marshal of Al Madena, a red skinned Oni. Rumour says he is impossible to lie to. Feniwe, Elven Druid who cares for the Cities many groves. Yasmine, owner of The Bag Of Plenty, a rosy-cheeked hobbit who makes every customer into a friend. Jamal, owner of Black Scrolls, a human man. Rumour has it he doesn’t really know how to make a profit, which is why he’s so irritable. The Honest Man. This month’s king or queen of thieves. Cicic, Liaison Dwarf of the Cartographers guild. A renowned adventurer in his day, he is now asking adventurers for maps. Ghatu-jin, a tough as nails dwarf who runs the local tavern. People of Keb A number of different races live side-by-side in the world of Keb and in the city of Al Madena. You can find out more about the races here. Gods? The Gods listened to us once, but now they're nothing but stories. Some people still worship them, but their prayers remain unanswered. How this all works in real life... Living Dungeon World is organised a little differently to your typical campaign. The club develops a shared world, explored by numerous club members all at once and coordinated by several GMs. Every one of you will add to what is known about the new world, and be able to have a common shared source of stories (as we all know that gamers love to talk gaming stories). This is primarily a game about exploration and adventure, rather than scheming and politics. This is also somewhat of a player-driven game. While the GMs may occasionally drop an adventure in, or just show up at gaming and ask if anyone wants to play, in most cases it is up to you where you go and what you explore. Our hope is that you will pro-actively assemble a group via the Facebook page to play on a particular night, petition a GM, and show up ready for an adventure. We expect that you will not be adventuring with the same group of characters (or players) every week (although there is nothing to stop that), but that you will end up building a community of adventurers that you can call on. To do this, you will need to share your knowledge with your fellow adventurers. In a real-world sense you do this by giving the maps of areas you have explored to the GM at the end of a session, writing up your adventures on the campaign’s Facebook page, or even just when talking to your fellow club members. Campaign Specific Rules The Passage of Time Each week of real time that passes is a season (i.e. spring, summer, autumn and winter) in the campaign world. As time passes, things will happen in the campaign world. In addition, each character can only go on one adventure per season. If you don’t play in a week, that season passes with you (presumably) in Al Madena doing odd-jobs and making ends meet until the adventuring bug bites again. If you want to play multiple times per week, there is nothing stopping you from having multiple characters. Between Adventures Between Adventures, PCs can undertake one or more of the following activities: * Carouse: Spend 90% of your treasure (at least 90 coin) and briefly describe what you do with it on the FB page (or message us GMs). You will most likely be rewarded with an XP. * Boast of your exploits: Write a short report of your adventures and post it to the wiki. Mention it on Facebook, and the GMs will most likely reward you with an XP. * Contribute to our libraries: If you wish a boon from the Sultana, you should contribute to her books of knowledge about the outside world. Contribute meaningfully to the wiki and she may grant you a favour. * Add to our maps: If you hand in your maps to Cicic upon returning to Al Madena, we (the GMs) will update our current map of the World That Is to reflect your travels. Gear and Magic Items During your adventures you will no doubt uncover treasures, find magical items, and buy new equipment. That’s cool. You may keep this gear, sell it, or otherwise do what you want with it (although the GMs will be keeping track of any magical items that are found, and who has them). Please note that any gear that is lost is or used is used permanently. You will need to replace it from the general store (for basic gear) or by finding it. The Campaign Map To try and keep some semblance of order in the world, the GMs have a campaign map. The GMs will populate and update this map with new villages, dungeons, ruins etc. as the campaign goes on and things get explored. This will ensure what one GM tells you is in an area, is the same as what another GM tells you. There is also a player map which is what all characters in the campaign know about the continent. This map will be updated by the GMs but only when you provide us with your maps. If you want to keep the location of a partially explored ruin a secret, you can do so (but where’s the fun in that). Races and Classes This year we wanted to get away from the generic fantasy = dark ages England setting. We still have humans, elves, dwarves etc, but they’re not white and they have different cultural values to westerners. Bonds One of the cool things about Dungeon World are the Bonds between characters. These bonds record the relationships between characters and can be used to aid or hinder other characters and to earn XP. The number of bonds is particular to each character class and helps reflect how good that class is at building relationships. The bard therefore has more than the wizard. Having said that, you will hopefully be interacting with a whole bunch of characters over the course of the campaign – how then, if you have a limited number of bonds based on your class, does this work? The answer is, fairly simply. Each character can have as many bonds with other characters in the campaign as they like. However, in any one session, they may only have a number of "active" bonds (presumably with the other characters in the session) as there are on their character sheet. Other Ground Rules We have a couple of other rules to deal with out-of-game problems. These are like fire extinguishers: we hope we'll never have to use them, but they're here just in case. Find out more in the Code of Conduct.